Chocolate Date !
by Lonely Seira
Summary: OS4 Série Chocolat. Encore prisonnier malgré sa majorité, il n'y a qu'une seule recette qui puisse convenir pour atteindre la liberté : l'association de ce corps brûlant et de ce chocolat qu'il aime tant. HPDM


**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Chocolate Date !

**Genre**** : **Humour/Yaoi/UR/OOC

**Rating : **M

**Pairing**** :** Drago/Harry

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi tout ça ! J. K. Rowling en reste la propriétaire... et vu ce que je leur fais c'est mieux comme ça !

* * *

**Avant-propos :** Aujourd'hui on fait l'anniversaire d'Harry ! C'est marrant, mais sachant que notre sorcier préféré est né en 1980... ça lui fait 30 ans cette année ! Bizarre de se dire qu'il n'est plus l'intemporel jeune homme de la série de Rowling. Enfin bref, comme d'habitude avec ma série, on va fêter ça avec du chocolat !

Et pour ceux qui me rejoignent en cours de route : il y a 3 OS à lire avant celui-ci. Si vous les survolez vous serez un poil moins perdu.

ENJOY !^^

* * *

**Chocolate Date !**

Harry était allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. La chaleur de ce mois de Juillet était écrasante dans le Surrey et sa petite chambre pouvait aisément être méprise pour un sauna tant il y régnait une atmosphère étouffante. Harassé par cette température digne des feux de l'enfer, la seule chose que pouvait encore faire le jeune sorcier était de rester torse-nu sur son matelas, la fenêtre grande ouverte dans l'espoir qu'un souffle de vent vînt refroidir un peu les lieux. Malheureusement, aucune brise, aussi légère fût-elle, ne vint soulager son corps dégoulinant de sueur.

La solution sorcière à son problème aurait été un simple sortilège de réfrigération mais étant encore mineur pour deux jours, ça ne lui était pas autorisé. Pourtant l'idée l'avait maintes fois effleuré au cours de ce mois écoulé. Sans compter que ce coup-ci, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il se retrouvât à faire l'objet d'une audience disciplinaire devant tout le Magenmagot. Mais bon, il avait promis de se tenir à carreaux alors tant pis pour le sort... même si ça lui coûtait énormément. La solution moldue aurait été la climatisation, mais l'oncle Vernon était trop pingre pour claquer son fric là-dedans. Rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que d'investir dans un peu de confort pour sa chère femme et son fiston adoré, mais tout ce qui pouvait être d'un quelconque bénéfice pour son neveu anormal était définitivement à proscrire. Alors depuis le début de l'été, sa famille partait presque tous les jours à la piscine ou autres endroits tout aussi relaxant, laissant l'indésirable seul à la maison dans l'espoir mal dissimulé que la chaleur aurait raison de lui.

Malgré tout, ce n'était pas ça qui avait conduit Harry à se prendre pour un légume. Bien sûr, tenter la moindre activité physique dans ces conditions aurait été pur suicide mais c'était surtout son moral qui n'y était pas. La solitude n'avait jamais été aussi pesante pour lui et même les quelques lettres de ses amis ne parvenaient pas à le mettre de bonne humeur. Il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un...

Il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence que son spleen n'avait qu'une unique cause mais c'était une révélation qui ne s'était pas faite sans mal, loin de là.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ses été chez les Dursley avaient toujours eu un avantage (et c'était en vérité le seul auquel il pouvait penser) : il avait l'opportunité de prendre du recul sur sa vie de sorcier et plus particulièrement sur sa vie à Poudlard pour faire le point avec l'esprit clair... comme s'il regardait l'année écoulée dans le monde magique avec l'œil d'une personne extérieure. Une des constantes de sa vie était qu'environ deux mois chaque année, il devait être absolument tout _sauf _ce qu'il était véritablement. Changer d'environnement, de comportement, de manière de penser ou d'agir, de personnes à côtoyer, d'attentes et de priorités, tout y passait et par conséquent, il pouvait analyser objectivement cette autre facette de lui-même.

Au début, il s'était dit que c'était juste normal de ne pas se sentir franchement dans son assiette étant donné l'endroit où il se trouvait. Qui pourrait se sentir bien sous le même toit que Vernon Dursley on se le demande ? Mais ce seul fait n'expliquait pas pourquoi son moral s'était enfoui plus profondément dans ses chaussettes que d'habitude, au point qu'il soupçonnât un moment que Voldemort avait caché un ou deux détraqueurs dans lesdites chaussettes. Ensuite, il y avait bien entendu le fait que ses amis lui manquaient. Mais là pareil, n'était-ce pas le même isolement qu'il subissait depuis ses onze ans ? La prochaine étape avait été de considérer son manque de magie, tout bêtement. Car ça avait été la découverte de sa part sorcier qui l'avait rendu heureux pour la première fois... qui avait fait de lui un être entier, qui lui avait rendu son identité.

Mais en fin de compte, toutes ces pistes dans lesquelles il essayait de perdre son esprit s'étaient révélées insuffisantes. Il lui _manquait_ une chose vraiment importante. Alors il s'était interrogé. Quel avait été l'élément qui avait fait que sa 6ème année d'étude s'était révélée si différente des précédentes ? La lumière s'était faite dans son esprit : ça avait les cheveux blonds, l'écusson de serpentard sur sa robe, une cravate verte autour du cou, un port altier et aristocrate, un petit air supérieur exaspérant... et une personnalité aussi ardente qu'un corps à tomber.

Drago Malfoy était entré dans sa vie d'une façon totalement inédite, abattant avec la puissance d'un troll et la grâce d'une vélane les ultimes barrières qu'Harry avait dressées entre lui et le reste du monde.

Celles de son esprit avaient été les premières à céder lorsqu'il avait entamé avec lui ce jeu de provocation et de défis à connotation sexuelle. Celles de son corps avaient irrémédiablement disparues au début du mois de Juin lorsqu'il avait fait le choix de se donner à lui. Quant aux plus importantes, celles de son cœur...

Autant le dire honnêtement, il ne savait pas encore exactement comment se placer à ce niveau mais s'il pouvait être certain d'une chose, c'était qu'il avait désespérément besoin de revoir Malfoy pour pouvoir enfin statuer sur ce point.

Sauf que pour le moment, il était coincé dans sa foutue chambre exiguë dans cette maison si effroyablement moldue qui était la copie conforme de toutes les baraques identiquement abominablement moldues dans ce quartier si ennuyeusement moldu habité par des gens qui – ô surprise ! – n'étaient rien d'autre que des banals moldus.

En général il n'avait vraiment rien contre les moldus, mais là ils n'avaient que des défauts à ses yeux. En même temps, s'il lui fallait à nouveau se montrer honnête, Harry devrait avouer qu'en dehors d'un certain blond qui avait rendu sa vie si palpitante et magique (en plus du sens purement littéral du terme), tout lui paraissait emmerdant à souhait. Et puis avec le degré d'activité qu'il avait eu depuis Février, sans compter l'exaltation d'avoir des rencontres en secret avec son supposé ennemi juré pour s'adonner à des jeux plutôt osés, le subit vide intersidéral de son existence devenait oppressant au point qu'il se sentait étouffer... et frustré. Surtout frustré.

Enfin, bientôt, quelqu'un de l'Ordre allait venir le sortir de ce trou à rat pour le mener à Square Grimmaurd passer le reste de l'été et les choses pourraient redevenir supportables.

Plus ou moins...

_oOo_

23h57.

Conformément au rituel qu'il avait instauré depuis qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre ce qu'était son anniversaire, Harry était parfaitement réveillé en cette nuit du 30 juillet. Ça avait toujours été important pour lui de voir l'exact moment où le 30 laissait la place au 31, lui conférant alors un an de plus.

Au fond, se souhaiter son anniversaire à minuit tout juste ou à une autre heure de la journée ne changeait pas grand chose pour la plupart des gens, mais pour Harry, ça avait vraiment une signification très spéciale... capitale même.

23h58.

Encore deux minutes... deux minutes avant que ne commence sa 17ème année. Deux minutes avant que les espoirs qu'il avait eus pour sa 16ème année trouvassent en la suivante une nouvelle chance de se réaliser. Car son anniversaire c'était ça en fait : un espoir que l'année qu'il allait vivre saurait enfin se montrer différente de toutes celles qui avaient précédé.

Depuis tout gamin, il attendait, le cœur gonflé par l'espérance, que sonnassent les douze coups fatidiques à l'horloge du salon des Dursley et que peut-être cette fois, il lui arriverait quelque chose de particulier qui le sauverait de ce qu'était le gouffre de son existence depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette maison.

23h59.

Son cœur se mit inconsciemment à battre plus vite alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur son petit radioréveil. Pendant 10 ans, aucun de ses vœux ne s'était jamais exaucé. Mais à son 11ème anniversaire, tout avait changé. Et depuis lors, chaque année qu'il avait vécue lui avait apporté son lot de bouleversement.

Des amis, une école, des professeurs soucieux de son bien-être (et d'autres un peu moins), des rires, des farces. Mais aussi des épreuves, de la peine, des pertes et des devoirs.

Et cette année – sa dernière année à Poudlard en fait – il voulait vraiment qu'elle fût différente. Quelque part, il _sentait _qu'elle serait différente.

Plus que 10 secondes.

5 secondes.

Harry sourit quand la dernière seconde s'afficha et ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer son traditionnel « Joyeux anniversaire Harry », lorsque retentirent trois petits coups discrets à son carreau. Surpris, le jeune homme tourna la tête et plissa les yeux pour voir une toute petite ombre qui se détachait derrière sa fenêtre. Grâce à la lumière diffuse du lampadaire de la rue, il put sans trop de mal reconnaître une chouette.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il se leva pour la laisser entrer. Le volatile se posa sur le perchoir d'Hedwige, vide car son occupante était partie en chasse, puis tendit sa patte pour que le sorcier la délestât de son courrier. Harry déplia rapidement le parchemin qui contenait un texte très bref et son sourire s'élargit instantanément.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un d'autre l'avait précédé pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Et ce quelqu'un ferait sans l'ombre d'un doute que l'année de sa majorité soit la plus spéciale de toutes.

_oOo_

21h30.

Il était en retard, mais il y était enfin arrivé. Depuis minuit très exactement, il avait cette boule au fond de son estomac et ces frissons qui lui parcouraient la peau et qu'il pouvait d'ailleurs sentir s'intensifier comme jamais.

Il bénissait toutes ces années de tribulations dans les couloirs de Poudlard durant lesquelles il avait dû peu à peu affiner son aptitude à passer inaperçu et à filer à l'anglaise parce que sinon, il y avait fort à parier qu'il serait encore coincé à Square Grimmaurd entre les griffes de Molly Weasley et sous les yeux scrutateurs de tous les autres membres de l'Ordre. Un moment d'inattention de leur part avait suffit à ce qu'il prît la tangente et il était probablement bon pour la morale du siècle quand il rentrerait mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que ça valait largement le coup.

Après avoir pris un bus pour retourner vers le centre-ville de Londres, il avait fait son chemin rapidement jusqu'au chaudron baveur – sous couvert d'un puissant Glamour le faisant ressembler au sorcier lambda – puis il avait atterri sur le chemin de Traverse. Deux minutes plus tard et il contemplait enfin l'établissement dont le nom était porteur de formidables promesses lorsqu'il l'avait vu écrit sur le parchemin.

L'hôtel de luxe « La licorne d'argent » se dressait fièrement devant lui, dans les lumières rougeoyantes du soleil sur le déclin.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il était à quelques secondes de revoir ce blond qui avait torturé ses pensées le jour et ses rêves la nuit durant le mois passé. Harry avait eu sa révélation – faute d'un meilleur terme – et ce rendez-vous promettait de résoudre son problème en apportant des réponses à tous ses doutes. Sauf que la question était maintenant de savoir si ça allait régler ce bordel (sentimental ?) en bien ou en mal.

Une minute passa alors qu'il était toujours planté devant l'hôtel, les yeux fixés sur la licorne argentée qui était élégamment cabrée sur le panneau de bois. Il déglutit avec peine et en plus de ce poids qui alourdissait son estomac, un truc très gênant s'installa aussi dans sa gorge. Toutes ces tergiversations et ces réactions physiques incongrues commençaient vraiment à lui porter sur les nerfs. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça maintenant !

Mais cette tension dans son corps, ce poids dans son ventre et ces tremblements, ça ressemblait quand même de façon assez troublante… à du trac ?

C'était bon, il avait touché le fond là.

Harry soupira et ce secoua un bon coup. Il était un Gryffondor par Merlin ! Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les poules mouillées, surtout sachant qu'une vraie bombe sexuelle n'attendait que lui dans une des chambres luxueuses de l'hôtel.

Ragaillardi par cette soudaine motivation, le jeune sorcier s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la porte et fila droit vers le guichet.

Le message avait dit de demandé « L'alcôve écarlate »… et rien que ce nom faisait grimper sa température corporelle d'au moins deux degrés. Mais si la combustion était au programme de ce soir, vue la compagnie il se laisserait brûler avec plaisir… et avec le sourire !

_oOo_

Il faisait face à la dernière porte et son excitation grandissante vint s'ajouter à ce trac étouffant. C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Il savait pourtant ce qui allait se passer et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'il s'adonnerait à des pratiques débridées avec le serpentard, mais tant de choses avaient changé dans sa tête depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en sentir fébrile.

Et si Drago ne ressentait pas la même chose… quoi que soit la chose en question ? Si Harry ne lui avait pas manqué ? S'il avait passé un très bon début de vacances sans plus se soucier du sorcier aux yeux verts ? S'il ne l'avait invité là que pour prendre son pied – comme d'habitude – et basta ? Et si…

_Et si t'arrêtait de te conduire comme une ado pré-pubère Potter ? _Se fustigea mentalement Harry.

Ayant remis la main sur ce qui lui avait manifestement fait défaut dans son pantalon depuis une bonne heure (ça pourrait en plus se prouver utile de l'autre côté de cette porte), il enleva tous les sorts de glamour qui dissimulaientt son apparence, réajusta ses habits et aplatit (sans succès) ses cheveux, avant de lever la main pour frapper deux coups secs au battant de bois.

Une grande inspiration, une vague de calme qui se diffusât en lui… et la porte s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser apparaître celui qui foutait un tel boxon innommable dans sa caboche et son corps.

Son cœur fit un bond monstrueux mais – Merlin merci ! – il parvint à garder un air aussi calme et impassible que son vis-à-vis. Il se paya même le luxe d'afficher un léger sourire qui trouva écho dans le sourire aguicheur de ce blond qui – décidément – finirait par avoir sa peau.

- En retard Potter. Heureusement que je ne suis pas une femme, sinon tu serais resté sur le pas de cette porte, dit Malfoy de sa voix traînante.

- Effectivement, c'est une chance pour moi. D'autant plus que les femmes ne sont pas équipées par ce qui m'intéresse, répondit Harry avec nonchalance et détaillant la silhouette de l'autre jeune homme d'un œil appréciateur.

S'il s'écoutait, Harry aurait déjà bondi sur le blond pour lui arracher ses fringues. Mais prendre le temps de reluquer ce corps sexy en Diable, enserré dans des vêtements si parfaitement ajustés qu'on aurait pu les croire cousus directement sur lui, avait aussi quelque chose de… bandant.

En même temps, avec Drago en face de lui, il lui en fallait bien peu pour se retrouver dans cette situation. Il suffisait juste de voir ce visage à la peau de marbre, ces lèvres fines qui cachaient une langue affûtées comme une lame de rasoir et ce regard gris acier provocant pour qu'il se sentît s'enflammer.

Sans dire un mot et sans le quitter une seconde du regard, Drago s'écarta de l'entrée pour l'inviter à pénétrer dans la chambre. Harry s'y engouffra avec élégance, sachant pertinemment que les yeux de son amant dévoraient sans vergogne les courbes de son corps… et il se figea net lorsque son regard se confronta pour la première fois à la pièce.

Tout autour de lui était un mélange de bois sombre et de tentures pourpres, tranchées parfois par des voiles noirs voluptueux qui semblaient onduler au gré d'un vent inexistant. L'atmosphère, déjà lourde de sensualité, était accentuée par l'absence de lit, qui avait été remplacé par d'épais tapis et des coussins énormes donnant l'impression d'appeler son corps pour qu'il s'y alanguît.

Il s'humidifiait nerveusement les lèvres, imaginant déjà ce qu'il pourrait faire sur les coussins, lorsque deux mains surgirent de derrière lui pour enlacer son torse.

- Le cadre te plaît ? Ronronna Drago d'une voix affolante de séduction.

- Pas mal, répondit Harry la bouche sèche. Je ne savais pas que tu survivrais à autant de rouge par contre.

- C'est un mélange de soie et de velours pourpres d'une grande qualité, bien plus noble que l'agressive couleur des gryffondors. Je me focalise moins sur la couleur quand je sais que la qualité y est, expliqua Drago en faisant voyager ses mains lentement jusqu'à atteindre délicatement le bord du pantalon d'Harry, sous sa chemise.

Le brun réprima un violent frisson et ferma un instant les yeux pour tenter de réunir les lambeaux éparpillés de son self-control.

- Je t'accorde le fait que tu aies bien choisi l'endroit. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres hôtels que le Chaudron baveur sur le Chemin de traverse.

Drago lâcha un son légèrement dédaigneux.

- La licorne d'argent n'a rien de comparable. C'est un établissement de haut standing réservé à la crème de la crème. C'est bien le minimum pour nous, murmura Drago en enfouissant son nez juste derrière l'oreille de son captif pour respirer le parfum de ses cheveux.

- La crème de la crème ? répéta Harry d'une voix frémissante. Je te rappelle quand même que j'ai été élevé chez des moldus et que je suis amis avec des gens qui tu qualifierais comme venant « du petit peuple ».

- Détails Potter. Tu es de noble ascendance et la moitié du monde magique se prosterne à tes pieds, réfuta Drago en se détachant du gryffondor pour aller préparer quelques rafraîchissements.

- Mouais… et l'autre moitié cherche à me faire la peau, continua Harry sur un ton sarcastique.

- Pas ce soir, contra Drago avec un regard appuyé. Ce soir, le seul autorisé à te faire la peau, c'est moi, finit-il avec une voix de prédateur.

- Je suis à ta merci, capitula Harry de bonne grâce. Mieux vaut toi que la horde en furie qui attend mon retour à la maison pour m'écharper à cause de ma disparition.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Je ne pensais pas que tes moldus se préoccupaient tant que ça de toi, dit-il en tendant un verre de Whisky-pur-feu à son invité.

- Oh non, eux ils s'en foutent, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il prit une gorgée du liquide qui vint lui brûler l'œsophage, puis ajouta :

- Je réside au QG de l'Ordre pour la fin des vacances… et c'était comme si Big Brother avait investi les murs de la maison pour se focaliser uniquement sur moi.

- Tu m'expliques ça, demanda Drago qui profita de la petite chute de surtension pour débarrasser Harry de sa veste.

- En gros, ça veut dire que j'y suis depuis ce matin et que le moindre être vivant du QG m'épie à chaque seconde pour s'assurer de mon bien-être, de ma sécurité… et pour – accessoirement – me courir tellement sur le potiron que je te dois une dette de vie rien que pour m'avoir donné une raison de mettre les voiles, expliqua Harry sur un ton amusé.

Sauf que son amusement ne fit pas long feu sous le regard devenu subitement avide de son blond. La tension revint aussi vite qu'elle s'était atténuée lorsque le serpentard s'avança vers lui de la démarche la plus sexy qu'il eût jamais vu, pour le déposséder de son verre afin de venir se couler dans ses bras.

- Une dette de vie hein ? Susurra Drago. Voyons voir comment tu vas pouvoir me la rembourser.

Harry perdit ensuite toute notion de la réalité quand sa bouche fut dévorée par celle affamée de Malfoy. Un gémissement lui échappa. Bon sang, comme il avait pu rêver de cet instant quand il était coincé dans sa chambre étriquée de Privet Drive !

Ses mains se refermèrent avec empressement dans le dos du blond et il le plaqua fortement contre lui. Des doigts impatients vinrent mettre encore plus en pétard sa tignasse indomptable et tout doucement, il se sentit attiré vers l'amoncellement de coussins au centre de la chambre.

Sans jamais lâcher ces lèvres délicieuses et cette langue qui n'avait de cesse que de l'explorer, il sentit Drago se baisser délicatement, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute contrôlée qui finit sur le moelleux des coussins.

Embrasé par le désir et la passion grandissante, Harry s'allongea de tout son long sur le serpentard, se faufilant avec des gestes brusques sous sa chemise. Mais il put à peine en défaire un bouton qu'il fut arrêté par un petit rire et des doigts fins qui s'entrelacèrent dans les siens. Harry grogna de frustration et se détacha du blond pour l'interroger du regard.

- Quelle impatience jeune lion, le taquina Drago. Ne réalises-tu pas qu'il nous manque encore l'ingrédient essentiel pour passer d'une soirée sympa à une nuit carrément torride ?

Le cerveau embrumé par l'excitation, Harry mit une bonne minute à comprendre de quoi son amant voulait parler et quand la réalisation se fit, son visage s'illumina puis se fendit en un sourire carnassier.

- La honte me fauche pour ne pas avoir pensé que tu organiserais mon anniversaire comme il se doit, dit-il d'une voix grondante.

- N'avais-je pas dit dans mon mot que tu devais dîner avant de sortir parce que je m'occuperais du dessert ?

- Certes, mais j'étais tellement impatient de déshabi… déballer mon cadeau que j'en ai oublié le traditionnel soufflage de bougie.

- Joli lapsus Potter. Mais laisse tomber les bougies. Ce soir je ne veux pas que tu éteignes quoi que ce soit mais que tu m'allumes comme jamais.

- Et c'est bien mon intention, murmura Harry en ondulant des hanches pour venir taquiner l'entre-jambes de l'autre jeune homme.

Malfoy se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement, mais cela n'empêcha pas un sourire satisfait d'étirer les lèvres d'Harry. Puis le blond se redressa pour se remettre en position assise, se détournant ensuite du brun pour rapprocher une petite table qui était passée inaperçue au milieu des coussins. Sur cette table reposait un objet cubique de taille assez conséquente, élégamment emballé dans un tissu bleu nuit et ficelé par des rubans argentés.

- Tu m'offres un cadeau en plus ? demanda Harry, quelque peu étonné.

- Pour mon anniversaire, tu es toi-même passé en cuisine pour me faire un gâteau. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas ton talent aux fourneaux mais pour ce qui est de t'offrir le plus rare et haut de gamme, il n'y a pas meilleur que moi.

Harry fit passer son regard du paquet à Drago et sous son invitation silencieuse, il se saisit du bout d'un ruban, puis tira doucement dessus.

Au moment même où le nœud se défit, le voile bleu tomba avec grâce et la lumière de la chambre s'éteignit pour ne laisser que quelques bougies disséminées avec précision, conférant au lieu une atmosphère intime et tamisée. Sur la table était maintenant dévoilé un simple cube de couleur crème parfaitement uniforme et dans une texture qui n'évoquait rien à Harry. Ce dernier se tourna donc vers Drago pour l'interroger une nouvelle fois.

- Laisse-le faire son œuvre, chuchota le blond en passant ses mains derrière la nuque du gryffondor pour l'attirer tout contre lui. Tu ne le regretteras pas, continua-t-il juste au creux de son oreille.

Les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres un instant plus tôt s'évaporèrent dans un baiser à lui retourner les sens. Harry se fichait pas mal de tout ce qui existait en dehors de cette chambre, en dehors de ce corps, en dehors de ces lèvres… en dehors de cet homme. Maintenant il le savait, il avait dépassé le stade du purement physique pour trouver en Drago quelque chose de plus précieux encore. Comment il en était arrivé là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et il s'en foutait comme d'une guigne.

Sous l'impulsion de Drago, Harry reprit avec enthousiasme là où il avait été interrompu. Sauf que la brusquerie et l'impatience qui l'avaient animé avant firent place à un désir de douceur et d'intensité. Contre toute attente, son esprit était à présent plus serein et plus focalisé sur ses gestes et leurs significations que sur le fait de simplement dessaper son blond.

Harry se serra contre le corps alangui sous lui et amorça le lent effeuillage de Drago qui fit de même en retour. Harry commença par la chemise et fit sauter les boutons un par un, embrassant et mordillant chaque centimètre carré de peau au fur et à mesure qu'ils lui étaient mis à porté de bouche. La peau du serpentard était aussi pâle et sans défaut que dans son souvenir… meilleur encore que dans ses songes solitaires.

Elle avait un délicat goût de miel sous sa langue, mais par son nez, il avait l'impression de sentir de plus en plus fortement des effluves de chocolat. Et ce fut ce parfum plus que n'importe quel autre qui emporta son esprit dans un autre monde. Les sensations concrètes sous sa peau et ses doigts se mélangèrent avec le souvenir de toutes leurs précédentes rencontres chocolatées.

Il se souvenait du goût, de la chaleur, des gémissements, des cris, de l'intensité, de l'entremêlement des corps… et cela ne faisait qu'amplifier les ronronnements lascifs qu'il arrachait à Drago, son torse qui se soulevait lourdement sous sa respiration laborieuse, ses bras qui tremblaient, ses mains qui déchiraient ses vêtements plus qu'elles ne les lui enlevaient.

Les sons émis par le blond semblaient se répercuter directement au fond de son être, venant éveiller quelque chose dont il n'avait même pas conscience de l'existence… et qu'il était absolument incapable de nommer.

Son esprit se perdait entre les sons, les surfaces que ses doigts nerveux rencontraient et ce parfum de chocolat qui le rendait fou. C'était comme s'il était au-delà de la simple présence physique et qu'il regardait son corps agir de la même façon que s'il s'agissait de l'enveloppe charnelle d'un autre. Pourtant le ressenti était plus présent que jamais. Son esprit s'enfuyait mais il se sentait vivant pour la première fois. C'était une nouvelle façon d'exister… c'était exister avec un autre, pour un autre, par un autre.

C'était vivre en harmonie avec son esprit qui se redécouvrait à mesure que le corps sous lui se dévoilait.

Et dire qu'ils n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires…

Conscient de cela, Harry s'évertua alors à faire en sorte que Drago perdît autant si ce n'est plus la tête que lui… ce qui ne devrait pas être dur à en juger par son état.

Le blond avait les yeux fermés, la tête enfoncée dans un coussin et la bouche entrouverte qui laissait fuir un souffle heurté au rythme de gémissements mal contenus. Ses mains, qui avaient emporté sa chemise Merlin seul savait où, étaient à présent reposées de part et d'autre de son corps, accrochées aux poils de l'épais tapi comme si se vie ne tenait qu'à ça.

Heureux de lui faire un tel effet, Harry continua à lui prodiguer des caresses parfois appuyées, parfois légères comme l'effleurement d'une plume et le contraste était en train de lui faire perdre la raison.

Il s'arrêta sur les tétons rosés de son amant et s'acharna là aussi à jouer avec l'opposition de la douceur et de la sauvagerie, mordant en effleurant ses hanches, léchant avec passion en griffant presque les abdominaux contractés. Harry ne savait même pas comment il parvenait à alterner les sensations avec autant de précision. En éloignant son esprit, il laissait son corps prendre le contrôle et Dieu que c'était bon !

Mais il savait que ça serait bientôt plus bon encore et il chemina - bouche, langue, dents et mains à l'appui – jusqu'à la ceinture du serpentard. Cette barrière si ténue s'effaça comme un rien et Drago se tortilla en lâchant quelques gémissements aigus pour se libérer de sa prison de tissus. La vue du corps enfin mis nu lui envoya une violente décharge dans tout le corps et, haletant, il ne put se retenir de s'effondrer sur son blond, allant automatiquement chercher sa bouche dans la manœuvre.

Drago ouvrit immédiatement ses lèvres pour lui autoriser l'accès et Harry le dévora comme un assoiffé se jetterait sur le plus délicieux des nectars. Le gryffondor sentit aussi que son pantalon commençait doucement mais sûrement à se faire la malle et il se trémoussa pour l'ôter, se frottant par le fait au corps sous lui. Drago gémit plus fortement encore et une décharge plus puissante fit trembler Harry, le rendant pantelant et fébrile.

Il s'écarta du blond pour le fixer comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Peut-être ne l'avait-il réellement jamais vu. Sans cela, comment expliquer qu'il trouvât que son regard ne s'apparentait pas à un vulgaire gris acier mais à de l'argent liquide ? Comment expliquer que ses cheveux blonds avait une texture à mi-chemin entre la fluidité de l'eau la plus claire et la légèreté des plumes d'un jeune phénix ? Comment expliquer que sa peau fût parfaite et tendre comme le serait un nuage plutôt que simplement pâle et lisse comme du marbre ?

Il le voyait, il le touchait… et il sentait. Ce parfum de chocolat qui l'avait emmené dans un autre monde où se fondait l'intensité physique et la puissance de ses souvenirs. Etait-ce juste son imagination ? Cela ne se pouvait. Car tout était tellement… plus.

- Drago, souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Bienvenue dans le monde des dieux Harry, répondit Drago d'une voix qui sonnait comme un carillon à ses oreilles.

- Je… j'comprends pas… ce qui m'arrive, haleta Harry dont le corps tremblait d'un désir qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

Drago sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de passer un doigt fin sur la joue du brun et ce dernier ferma les yeux pour en apprécier le contact. Il se sentait toujours ailleurs, coincé entre son esprit qui s'enfuyait vers un nouveau plan d'existence et son corps lourd de passion qui restait fermement ancré dans la réalité physique.

Rouvrant les yeux, il vit que Drago lui souriait toujours. Puis le blond tourna lentement la tête pour regarder quelque chose à côté d'eux. Harry suivit le mouvement et l'étonnement le saisit.

A la place du cube couleur crème qui était posé sur la table, il y avait maintenant une somptueuse sculpture représentant un lion fièrement dressé autour duquel s'enroulait un serpent. Les deux créatures, semblant faites de glaces en diverses saveurs de chocolat, se dévoraient des yeux, comme si leur monde se résumait à ce qu'ils percevaient dans les pupilles de l'autre.

Comme lui et Drago lorsqu'ils se fixaient.

- Que…, commença Harry.

- Je te présente le secret le plus farouchement gardé de la Guilde des Glaciers et Sorbetiers Sorciers depuis plus de trois siècles. Le gémeau d'Hadès, souffla Drago en scrutant avec intensité les yeux émeraude de son vis-à-vis.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

- Une enveloppe dont la composition n'a jamais été dévoilée et qui, en s'évaporant à température ambiante, s'insinue dans l'esprit pour l'engourdir et le perdre dans les sensations. Le corps, ainsi libre, agit purement selon son instinct et transmet directement dans l'esprit tout ce que celui-ci n'aurait jamais osé ou espéré ressentir.

Harry déglutit avec beaucoup de difficulté alors que la voix de Drago s'était faite plus sensuelle et murmurée à mesure qu'il expliquait la nature de son cadeau. Drago approcha ensuite ses lèvres de celles d'Harry et les effleura tout doucement, mais sans engager réellement de baiser. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Tout contre lui, le blond poursuivit sur un ton à peine plus fort que le souffle d'une douce brise d'été.

- Les parfums dégagés sont propres à chaque individu, selon ce que son esprit veut percevoir. Mais moi je savais ce que ça serait, alors j'ai demandé à ce que Le gémeau d'Hadès nous représente uniquement en chocolat. Cette œuvre… c'est nous, susurra-t-il avant de voler un baiser à un Harry figé. Parce qu'il embrase l'esprit, enflamme l'âme, brûle le corps comme si les feux de l'enfer nous dévoraient vivants. Parce que notre passion _est _ce brasier qui provoquera notre perdition. Et parce que son gémeau de glace nous libèrera plus encore…

Harry ne savait pas encore pour la glace mais il comprenait le feu. La combustion spontanée qu'il avait souhaitée plus tôt dans la soirée était réellement sur le point de le submerger. Et Drago n'en était pas loin non plus à en juger par son corps luisant de sueur qui glissait contre le sien.

Un corps qu'il convoitait… et un corps qui s'offrait maintenant à lui. Harry écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le mouvement de Drago qui écarta les jambes pour le laisser se caler entre elles. Le brun le dévisageait sans comprendre… parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment l'incarnation même de la fierté, de celui qui ne se laissait dominé par rien ni personne, de celui qui se proclamait son propre maître et ne se prosternerait devant aucun autre, de celui qui avait tourné le dos à sa famille pour être ce qu'il voulait, pouvait ainsi s'ouvrir à lui et remettre son corps entre ses mains qu'il savait pourtant inexpérimentées dans ce domaine.

Mais dans ce regard argent liquide, ardent de détermination et d'envie, il put voir qu'il n'y avait là aucun acte de soumission ou de reddition. Uniquement de partage, parce que tout dans leur relation jusqu'à présent n'avait été qu'un équilibre parfait entre donner et recevoir. Et cette sculpture de chocolat glacé, plaçant le lion et le serpent au même niveau, dans les entrelacements de la même soif ravageuse, en était l'illustration parfaite.

Harry ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Maintenant qu'il savait d'où venait cette odeur de chocolat et ce que cela était sensé provoquer, il le sentait plus puissamment encore. Ce parfum c'était celui de leur… amour ? Peut-être pas encore, mais un jour il le serait sans l'ombre d'un doute.

L'atmosphère était lourde autour d'eux, chargée d'électricité et vibrante. Harry laissa son corps reprendre les rênes et entreprit de déguster à nouveau cet être dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Cet être qui ne cessait de le surprendre en lui offrant la réalisation de tous ses rêves.

Alors du rêve, il allait aussi lui en donner pour honorer ce cadeau fabuleux.

Son corps était aussi engourdi que son esprit et presque en mode automatique. Mais il ne voulait pas se sentir alourdi par un trop plein de sensations, il voulait les sentir librement et les partager avec son amant.

Librement…

Libre…

Comme le gémeau qui devait les libérer en leur offrant sa glace.

Oui bien sûr. Les senteurs du royaume des enfers d'Hadès avaient brisé les entraves de leur esprit et le goût du monde de glace de son gémeau allait faire de même avec leur corps.

Comprenant ce que signifiaient les explications de Drago, Harry tendit la main vers la sculpture de glace pour en détacher un morceau. Il prit d'abord une patte du lion, qu'il présenta à Drago et ce dernier s'en saisit délicatement en souriant avec douceur, apparemment ravi qu'Harry eût compris ce qu'il devait faire. Il garda pour lui le bout de la queue du serpent et il le plaça sur sa langue.

Les deux sorciers laissèrent la glace fondre sur leur langue, faisant exploser sur leur papille le goût du chocolat alors qu'une onde se répandait dans leur corps comme le souffle violent d'un blizzard. Deux gémissements s'échappèrent de concert. Un souffle blanc sortit de leurs bouches et se mélangèrent à mi-chemin.

La sensation était indescriptible. Tellement qu'Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour recommencer sauf que cette fois-ci, il prit un morceau plus gros et le coinça entre ses lèvres, puis il se baissa vers Drago pour le partager avec lui.

Alors qu'ils laissaient se répandre entre eux la glace au chocolat, Harry commença à frotter doucement son membre gonflé par l'excitation contre celui tout aussi dur de Drago. Le blond en gronda de plaisir et cambra son dos pour coller son bassin contre Harry, recherchant après plus de contact.

De la glace fondue coula par la commissure de ses lèvres et le gryffondor la rattrapa par un coup de langue expert avant d'entamer la descente vers le pénis turgescent du serpentard. Il y donna un petit coup de langue et la réaction du blond fut plus violente qu'il ne l'avait envisagée, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelât que sa langue était encore givrée par la glace qu'il avait dégustée. Un sourire presque sadique lui étira les lèvres.

Le corps du serpent de glace était déjà bien entamé et Harry l'attaqua encore un peu plus en en prenant un morceau de taille appréciable en bouche. Le buste du lion finit coincé entre les lèvres de Drago.

- Ne t'inquiète pas beau blond, tu as le droit d'avaler ce chocolat et de gémir autant que tu veux cette fois-ci… plus que le droit, tu en as même le devoir, dit Harry d'une voix sensuelle.

Drago répondit par un frémissement et laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur les coussins alors que tout le reste de son corps se tendait vers le brun.

Harry de son côté, ne pouvait empêcher le chocolat de s'insinuer dans son corps, le réveillant plus qu'il n'était humainement possible… ou du moins était-ce ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à cette expérience renversante. Car jamais de sa vie il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une telle confrontation de feu et de glace pût cohabiter dans son corps sans qu'il n'en mourût. Sa peau était tel un manteau de lave en fusion, enserrant une banquise balayée par un vent glacé furieux. Les dilemmes étaient partout autour de lui et en lui mais gravitaient de façon inébranlable autour de la même idée : faire chavirer son être tout entier dans les affres de la jouissance.

Et tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Drago ressentait la même chose.

Ayant regagné un semblant de contrôle après avoir respiré deux bons coups par le nez, Harry se pencha sur le membre nécessiteux d'attention de son blond et d'un seul mouvement, il l'engouffra dans sa cavité buccale emplie de glace.

Drago se tendit comme un arc et lâcha un cri aigu en se cramponnant au tapi. Des sons inarticulés s'élevèrent ensuite, se répercutant entre les murs de L'alcôve écarlate, s'imprégnant dans les murs et les tentures pourpres.

Jamais plus Harry ne regarderait les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin de la même façon.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait aller chez Florian Fortarôme manger une glace sans se souvenir de la sensation du pénis dur de Drago glissant entre ses lèvres alors que le plus merveilleux des ronronnements lui inondait les oreilles.

Harry savait que sa technique était plutôt pas mal, mais avec les nouvelles sensations qu'ils avaient expérimentées au cours de l'heure écoulée, c'était comme s'il était passé à un niveau d'habileté sans pareil dans ce monde.

Il se retira et inséra le bout de sa langue dans la fente du gland, faisant hurler Drago.

- OH ! Harryyyy ! Enc…ore ! Veux… plus !

C'était la première chose d'à peu près intelligible qu'avait dite le serpentard jusque là et Harry fut plus que complaisant pour satisfaire la demande… sauf que s'il allait plus loin, le blond finirait par jouir et Harry ne le voulait pas… pas sans lui… pas sans qu'il soit profondément enfoui dans son corps et au bord de la rupture.

Drago n'eut même pas besoin de l'entendre pour le savoir. Son corps aussi semblait plus réagir par ricochet aux désirs d'Harry qu'autre chose. Il déploya ainsi plus largement ses jambes, soulevant son bassin pour présentant à son amant son intimité.

- … Plaît… S'te plaît … peux plus !

Cela s'apparentait presque à un sanglot et Harry savait que Drago était - tout comme lui - si perdu dans l'assaut des sensations et des émotions qu'il ne savait même plus où il en était. Il savait juste qu'il voulait plus… et Harry aussi.

Alors il remonta le long du corps couleur de neige et chaud comme le sable du désert, prit la tête du lion de glace, puis celle du serpent. Comme les animaux de la sculpture ne pouvaient plus se dévorer du regard, il prit soin de continuer leur contemplation en détaillent le visage tordu par le plaisir de son amant. Il se baissa pour l'embrasser avec une douceur et une lenteur en totale contradiction avec le besoin violent qui secouait leur chair, puis il donna la tête du lion à Drago.

- Comme ça, je serai en toi et une partie de toi pour toujours, chuchota-t-il.

Drago acquiesça, et ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir le morceau de chocolat glacée avec une sorte de révérence fascinante. Il lécha ensuite chaque doigt d'Harry, laissant du chocolat fondu. Le gryffondor goûta avec autant de dévotion la tête du serpent, tout en dirigeant ses doigts enduits de glace vers l'intimité du blond.

Le premier contact le fit sursauter et se crisper. Le deuxième le fit trembler et gémir. Le troisième le fit s'arquer et supplier.

Qui aurait cru que le Prince des glaces de serpentard pouvait se montrer aussi incandescent ? Personne, et c'était aussi bien comme ça. Harry ne voulait le voir ainsi que pour lui, que grâce à lui et ce fut fort de cette résolution qu'Harry commença à le pénétrer.

Un hoquet lui échappa et il dut se figer pour ne pas perdre le contrôle dans la seconde. Il respirait avec peine et tremblait, ses bras tendus le supportant difficilement au-dessus de Drago. Ce dernier entoura de ses bras le dos de son amant et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, laissant plus clairement entendre à Harry sa respiration sifflante et un peu douloureuse.

Le sorcier aux yeux verts sentait les cuisses de son blond l'enserrer comme un étau et il sut qu'il avait bien fait de se stopper. Pas seulement pour regagner son sang froid mais aussi pour laisser Drago retrouver le sien. Car après tout, il était son premier dans ce sens comme Drago l'avait été pour lui près de deux mois plus tôt.

Petit à petit, Drago se détendit autour de lui et Harry put plus librement savourer la chaleur et l'étroitesse de son corps. Bizarrement, il s'était attendu à ce que l'antre de Drago fût froid comme l'était l'intérieur de son propre corps, mais encore une fois, la contradiction avait eu raison de ses attentes et il s'était retrouvé logé dans un nid aussi chaud et confortable qu'un cocon qu'il ne voudrait jamais quitter.

Il put ainsi se lancer dans ce mouvement de va-et-vient vieux comme le monde. Les gémissements atteignaient directement son cerveau puisque soufflés tout contre lui. Les « oui », « plus fort », « plus vite » et « encore » se succédèrent de façon désordonnée et il ne savait même plus à quelle supplique obéir. Chacun de ses mouvements était récompensé par un cri, jusqu'à ce que Drago se rejetât en arrière, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, emprisonnant encore un hurlement silencieux, quand il toucha ce point de plaisir qui pouvait rendre fou tout homme sur Terre.

Une fois sûr de l'avoir trouvé, Harry s'évertua à le percuter encore et encore, parfois en l'effleurant, parfois en le frappant avec violence, mais toujours en déchaînant la tempête de jouissance en Drago.

Toutes les couleurs autour d'eux se mélangèrent, le contact du tapi épais et des coussins s'effaça, la notion même du temps ou du monde vola en éclat pour que ne restassent plus que deux corps n'en faisant plus qu'un au milieu des senteurs entêtantes de ce chocolat qui avait été le déclencheur de tout.

Harry avait l'impression d'être en Drago de toutes les manières possibles. Plus que sentir la fusion de leur corps, il sentait leurs cœurs battre comme un seul et le doute qui avait un moment assombri son esprit s'évanouit comme tout le reste.

Les barrières de son cœur étaient aussi tombées et même si c'était effrayant en un sens, il n'aurait jamais voulu que ce fût autrement.

Cette ultime révélation le propulsa au-delà de la simple idée de bonheur et c'est en criant le nom de son amant – qui lui répondit de même – qu'il se répandit en Drago alors que lui-même éjectait sa semence sur leur peau brûlante.

Chaud ou froid, doux ou violent, patient ou affamé, silencieux ou gémissant, corps ou esprit. Tout en eux n'était que contraste, opposition, contradiction et miroirs opposés. Mais comme Le gémeau d'Hadès qui alliait deux antithèses pour envoyer de pauvres mortels dans le monde des dieux, eux avaient su exploiter leurs divergences pour que de deux garçons seuls et déchirés par ce monde en ruine, ils créassent une entité nouvelle qui transcendait les limites du physiques.

_Alors c'est ça…_

- … un couple, souffla Drago, toujours enroulé autour d'Harry.

- Qu…Quoi ? Balbutia Harry.

Drago se laissa doucement retomber au sol, entraînant Harry avec lui et ne le délogeant jamais de son intimité où il était encore enfoui.

- C'était ce que je voulais te faire comprendre sans oser le dire, expliqua Drago, le souffle encore un peu court.

- Tu voulais qu'on se mette en couple… officiellement ?

- Oui… même si je n'en étais pas sûr jusqu'à il y a deux heures. Parce que je ne savais pas ce que…

- Ce que moi je voulais, finit Harry.

Drago acquiesça.

- J'avais les mêmes doutes, commença Harry. Et maintenant j'ai la même certitude.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent subrepticement avant qu'il ne retrouvât un semblant d'impassibilité. Puis il sourit en coin.

- Je te préviens Potter, je suis possessif et jaloux alors il vaudrait mieux que la Weaslette ne tourne plus trop autour de toi sinon les sorts vont voler bas, l'avertit Drago.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi… et j'en ai autant à dire pour toi avec Parkinson.

- Je ne serai que trop heureux de respecter ton souhait… même si ça va être dur sans crier sur tous les toits que je sors avec le Survivant. C'est bien ma veine tiens ! Je choppe dans mes filets le meilleur partie de Grande-Bretagne à l'heure actuelle et je ne peux même pas m'en vanter, se désola théâtralement le blond.

- Alors tout ce que tu veux c'est pouvoir m'exhiber comme un trophée ? Se vexa faussement Harry.

Drago rit doucement et déposa un bécot sur la bouche boudeuse de son nouveau petit ami.

- J'aime le pouvoir… et les beaux mecs. T'es le seul qui allies parfaitement les deux alors je ne vais pas me priver pour faire de toi ma chasse gardée.

- Je suis vraiment maudit, marmonna Harry. Je fuis les crocs d'un serpent pour me retrouver piégé par un autre.

Drago pouffa encore et gémit ensuite quand Harry se retira de son corps pour s'allonger en le blottissant contre lui.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on fricote avec l'ennemi, susurra Drago en caressant le torse du gryffondor.

- Que veux-tu, j'aime le danger. La preuve en est que je risque le courroux de tout l'Ordre du phénix pour retrouver en secret un serpentard en cavale.

- Je ne suis pas en cavale, je suis juste majeur et indépendant, contra Drago avec satisfaction. Mon père fait la gueule mais ma mère a été plus que ravie de m'offrir un appart' dont je suis le gardien du secret, pour vivre loin des griffes de Tu-sais-qui.

- Et moi j'ai l'impression d'être à Azkaban, les détraqueurs en moins, grogna Harry.

- C'est à ce point ?

- Non à peine, lâcha sarcastiquement Harry. Deux amis qui me posent questions sur questions et me scrutent comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que j'explose à tout moment, une mère poule qui me couvre de câlins et me ressert à manger trois fois dans un repas sous prétexte que je suis un peu trop maigre à son goût, des aurors qui m'entraîneraient du matin au soir s'ils le pouvaient et qui critiquent tout ce que je dis ou fais. Un directeur d'école qui me regarde toujours avec bienveillance et un petit air condescendant me faisant bien comprendre que je ne sais rien et que je suis trop jeune pour savoir des choses importantes mais pas pour servir de fer de lance dans une guerre contre la plus vile des créatures que le monde ait porté… et tout ça c'est encore qu'une infime partie de ce que recèle le QG.

- J'ai la belle vie à côté, se contenta de commenter le blond.

- Et je compte bien profiter d'un soupçon de cette belle vie avant de retourner là-bas et de me faire incendier.

- Eh ! Y'a que moi qui aie le droit de t'incendier ! Lâcha Drago d'un air outré.

- Oui… mais certainement pas de la même façon, dit Harry en enlaçant plus fermement son serpentard.

Un silence détendu s'instaura ensuite, chacun savourant encore pour un moment la rassurante présence de l'autre. Après… ils auraient à supporter un mois avant de pouvoir se retrouver dans ce château qui promettait encore de sacrés moments en perspective.

Harry lâcha un petit soupir de contentement au moment où Drago se redressait au-dessus de lui pour le regarder.

- Je voulais te dire encore une chose.

- Oui ?

- Bon anniversaire Harry, murmura le blond avant de se pencher pour voler un ultime baiser au brun.

23h59.

Ce 31 Juillet avait commencé avec les vœux de Drago et finissait par eux aussi.

Harry n'avait jamais autant eu hâte de reprendre les cours… encore fallait-il qu'il survive à son retour à Square Grimmaurd. Mais bon, la confrontation serait pour le 1er Août. Son 31 Juillet resterait donc absolument parfait.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé de mon Gémeau d'Hadès ? Bonne idée ? Bien expliqué ? Assez chocolaté ?

Le 5ème OS de la série sera pour la rentrée, vérifiez le planning sur mon profil pour la suite des évènements !

Ciao !


End file.
